young love
by azaleeqt
Summary: Lip biting, thumb twiddling, flushed faces and nervous stuttering. Oh Wendy, you are too cute when you're in love. -RomeoWendy


**A/N: Decided it needed some tweaking. **

* * *

The Dragon Slayer sat quietly in a small corner of the guild. She was alone, her bitter feline, nowhere to be found. She fiddled with her thumbs as her canines slightly nipped her bottom lip. Oh my, it was rather obvious she was nervous about something…

It was ever since they returned from Tenrou Island; she saw his face, at how he had grown up. The thoughts making her own face turn a deep shade of pink, palms sweaty and heart racing… _oh boy_, she was _way_ too young to be experiencing this…

Her eyes slowly trailed to where he was sitting, talking to Natsu as he produced his coloured flames. She couldn't help but smile at how cute he was, yet little did she know, he was asking advice from his 'older brother' about taking a certain young lady on a date… one could ask only two questions...

Who is this young woman? And why on earth would you go to _Natsu_ for love advice?

Wendy admired the two fire mages, at how they bonded. Natsu was waving his arms around frantically; teasing young Romeo about something unknown to the shy girl, until Lucy forcefully punched his arm.

She couldn't help but giggle at the scene before her, hands cupping her mouth to block any more laughter from escaping. Romeo turned around, to meet eyes with the flustered Dragon Slayer. He smiled at her, wondering why she was giggling to herself…

He attempted to turn back around into conversation, until Natsu gave him a small push forwards, encouraging him to go over to her. He nervously stepped forward, earning a curious look from Wendy…

* * *

"H-Hey, Wendy"

The Dragon Slayer's face instantly blushed..._ohmygosh_ _he talked to me!_She was nervous; she'd never yet talked to him since he was grown up and well, looked so _adorable._She pinched herself, spluttering the words everywhere…

"H-H-Hey… R-Romeo... Hii…"

"Are you okay, Wendy? Your lips bleeding a little"

Curses, she'd bitten her lip in frustration. _Hard_. And there's nothing worse with canines like those…

"I-I'm okay, I'll just go clear it u-"

"Wait there; I'll go get some tissue."

She was stopped in the progress of attempting to run away and hide from embarrassment by the similar aged boy, who rushed off to be her new found doctor…

She sat patiently with hands pressed onto her knees, preventing her body from shaking rapidly, head down and eyes closed.

* * *

"I-I'm back… do you want me to clean it up for you… or…"

She gasped; her heart was racing unbelievably fast. She inwardly cursed to herself, though she managed to stutter a few words…

"U-Um. G-Go for it..."

She gently raised her head, eyes still closed, as he softly dabbed the leaking blood from her lips. He concentrated thoroughly in not hurting her as he placed a hand behind her neck to stable himself…

"A-All done…" He reassured. "That looks better."

At the sound of his voice, she gently cracked an eye open. "T-Thank you very m-much, Romeo-san…"

He giggled at her, causing her head to near explode. … _Oh young love…_

"You're funny Wendy. But seriously, call me Romeo, please"

"Y-Yeah, sorry... Romeo"

He sat beside her, showing her his big grin, allowing her to admire his facial details, yet again making her face burn even brighter. He took in a deep breath, ready to ask the question they'd both been waiting for…

"Hey, Wendy? Do you want to g-grab a bite to eat together, later?"

She gulped. _Just them? Alone..?_ "I-I'd really love to..."

"Really? Great! U-Uh, should I pick you up here at six…?"

"S-Six sounds fine to me... I-I can't wait!"

"Me neither! W-Well, I'll see you soon, Wendy."

And with that, Romeo was gone.

* * *

In a near faint state, Wendy let out a small, yet well deserved squeal of excitement, as this time her brain literally exploded… she was definitely catching up with being overly obsessed as the other insane mage… _-cough__**Juvia**__cough-_

* * *

Now extremely overexcited and acting even more childish than usual, Wendy ran out of the guild doors in search of her exceed. As soon as she was out of sight and hearing distance, she squealed something along the lines of…

"WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR, KYAAAAA"

* * *

Across the guild, Natsu and Lucy witnessed a nervous Romeo bugging his father on 'how to dress to impress'

As soon as Romeo noticed Natsu, he gave him double thumbs up, showing his thanks and appreciation to his 'older brother.' Natsu returned the thumbs up, smirking at his smaller nakama.

Lucy rested her head onto Natsu's shoulders, smiling at the hyperactive young boy who stood excitingly in the middle of the guild.

"Ahh, young love" she said.

… _Who knew Natsu was so good at giving love advice?_


End file.
